Most Insane Dreams
by The-Silver-Butterfly150
Summary: You never know what Yu's tired sub conscious mind will produce, the title says it all, in Collaboration with fan person. Contains segments of insanely weird dreams, rated T for some words that are offensive in my opinion.
1. Let the Weirdness Begin

**My Weirdest Dream**

**For those who read my past few stories, this one is extremely different from them, consists of randomness and humor, a lot of it.**

**As mentioned in the summary, it's a collab with fan person, read her stories, they're great, especially fantasy world which inspired me to do supernatural, enjoy!**

Yu was tired from staying up late the other night, he crawled into bed not expecting anything else but a good night sleep.

Slowly the world grew dark as he drifted to sleep….

Yu appeared in Metal Bey City all of a sudden

"Eh? Why am I here, I'm suppose to be sleeping" Yu wondered and looked around. The City was strangely quiet, there wasn't anybody there, Yu shrugged "oh well, might as well go see Kenchi" Yu entered the B-Pit, another strange thing, no body was there, Yu scratched the back of his head "Maybe they're in the basement"

Yu made his way downstairs to see a big red dragon sleeping in the floor

"Wah!" Yu screeched which woke the dragon

"Hey what's wrong" the dragon appeared to be Ginga

"Wow, it talks" Yu murmured

"Who talks?" Ginga asked and looked at one of his arms "Holy crap! I'm a dragon!"

"Gingkie?" Yu questioned drawing closer

"Grr…Ryuga, I blame you!" Ginga yelled at the top of his lungs

"Blame me for what?" Ryuga yelled back and ran down the stairs, starred at Ginga for a while "Wow, how'd that happen?"

Yu just stood there really confused "why is Ryuga here and why is Ginga a dragon?"

**(Let the Weirdness begin)**

Dust cloud appeared out of no where, after the smoke disappeared Ryuga was a dog.

"WTF I'm a dog?" Ryuga yelled

"I still blame you" Ginga muttered

Now Yu was in a greater level of confused, now Madoka burst inside with a big tray of muffins "Wow, what's going on here?" she asked looking around, then she turned into a serpent and crawled all around

Now Yu was scared, he didn't know what was going on anymore, suddenly Faust drops out of the sky and stared blankly at them.

"Alien!" Ryuga yelled in a psycho expression, grabbing a net, Faust starts running with Ryuga close behind.

"Come back here you alien, your gonna become a part of my collection of overly weird creatures!" Ryuga said and started laughing

"Why not take Ginga?" Madoka hissed

"Hey!"

An abnormally green kitty runs down stairs followed by a big fat Griffon with tiny wings, judging by the colors Yu guessed it was Kyoya and Benkei.

"Come back here Kyoya-san" Benkei yelped

Kyoya just kept running "don't eat me!" He meowed

Yu just stood there dumbfounded, eyes round as bottons.

Five

Four

Three

Two

One

Yu turned into a fairy about two inches size

"What the? I'm a fairy? That's so stinky!" Yu whined, Ginga flew away, Madoka slid passed him, Yu was left alone, or at least he thought he was and eagle flew in the window, Yu predicted it was Tsubasa, it tried to eat him.

"Ah!" Yu flew away, as high as he could until he was above the clouds, once he made sure he was far away from that eagle, he flew back down, ended up outside Dungeon Gym where he saw Masamune who was a big hairy black werewolf , howling like an idiot, rubbing his bottom on the floor.

Yu mentally wondered how he ended up in New York, then he heard barking noises.

It was Faust and Ryuga, still chasing Faust.

"Come back here ya alien!" Ryuga said once again

"I'm not an alien Ya stupid Dog!" Faust yelled loudly, the dungeon Gym door busted open which hit Masamune hard on the face.

"Dog?" Zeo questioned and started running after Faust and Ryuga

"Why the hell are you chasing us" Ryuga questioned

"I'm chasing you, cause I'm the pound head! And I'm here to get you!" Zeo said

"Ah!" Ryuga runs ahead of Faust

"Eh?" Faust watches them case each other, Jack was just crossing the road, he turned into a troll, eventually got trampled by Ryuga and Zeo.

Benkei was trying to fly, Ginga was dodging missiles from the US army "Gr…Ryuga, I still blame you!" Ginga cursed

"I'm being chased by a crazy teenager!" Ryuga yelled

"The whole US army wants to kill me!" Ginga said, Yu was watching the whole scene, he was laughing soo hard he couldn't breathe, Masamune was walking around with a flat face, Jack was lying flat on the streets, Kyoya dove in the dumpster and Benkei managed to lift himself two feet above the ground, Zeo got tired and stopped chasing Ryuga, Ginga smashed every helicopter, while Faust was throwing all the shattered bits of metal at Ryuga, the scene Yu was seeing was priceless, it was hilarious, but then…..

He woke up.

Yu groaned and sat up "aw morning already"

**Craziest thing I've ever done XD I loved it, just to remind you I'm canceling out any story with the least reviews, regarding my story Wasted, yes it's the least, so if you love Kyoya, read and review it.**


	2. Food Chain

**Updating XD I can't believe you guys like supernatural weirdness, some of the ideas here are from fan person & dreamlily which makes it twice as funnier. Review, if you want, just tell me which characters you wanna turn into a creature.**

Another night Yu happily crawled into his bed hoping for another exiting dream…..

Yu was back at the confusing scene "Aw I'm still a fairy, this stinks" Yu complained but his expression changed once he saw the little white dog Ryuga carrying an even bigger net chasing Faust around, while Zeo was behind them carrying a giant cage. Masamune was playing with flat Jack. Benkei was now 6 feet high in the air, Ginga was being chased by crazy scientists in aircrafts "Ryuga this is all your fault!" Ginga growled "I'm the one who's a helpless little dog!" Ryuga barked.

"Oh, I'm the one who's being chased by crazy scientists who want to tranquilize me, cut me open and play with my internal organs!" Ginga yelled blazing with fury, the scientists' eyes grew wide in amusement "it talks" they chorused.

"Of course I talk! I'm Ginga! Ginga I tell you!" Ginga growled

Kyoya dove out of the dumpster licking his weird green fur, Ryuga stopped chasing Faust, instead he ran after Kyoya, Faust just shrugged and sat in the middle of the road.

Ryuga jumped on Kyoya's back "Ah! Dog!" Kyoya meowed. Both of then tumbled around the streets, Benkei's wings gave out and he landed on Kyoya and Ryuga.

Zeo sat on top of his oversized cage watching the cat and the dog squirm out of the griffon's body.

Ziggurat was passing by in his very fancy black limo. Again the Dungeon Gym door busted open, and there goes Toby with a gigantic pickaxe, he jabbed it on top of Ziggurat's limo.

"What the heck, what was that for you freak!" Ziggurat yelled

"You deserve that!" Toby said and ran away from him, Ziggurat ran out the car to see a lot of different creatures on the road, for a moment he was confused, but then….he turned into a troll.

"What the hell?" he questioned, Jack's body puffed up into the right shape "oooo it's another troll" he said and began poking Ziggurat

"Stop touching me!" Ziggurat commanded, Jack raised one eye brow "Okay" then he took out a match box lit a stick and placed it on Ziggurat's coat.

"Wah! I'm burning! I'm burning! I'm burning!" Ziggurat ran around in circles while Jack watched in amusement.

Ginga was hurdling over like 50 aircrafts. Yu was sitting on the window seal laughing his heart out, the eagle he was running from landed beside him and squawked.

"Oh, hey Tsubasa, I can't understand you" Yu simply said, Tsubasa just fluffed his feathers, the two of them sat there and watched the 'movie'

Toby came across Faust sitting in the middle of the road.

"….."

"?"

"…." Faust then punches him in the face

"Cat fight!" Masamune howled

Zeo got confused "But he's fighting himself"

Ryuga and Kyoya managed to get away from Benkei, Ginga destroyed half of the aircrafts "Why the heck isn't anyone helping me?" Ginga growled

"We can't fly" Ryuga barked

Faust and Toby were still fighting, Zeo was still confused, and Masamune was laughing.

"How is that funny?" Zeo asked, Masamune just kept laughing

Before you know it, Zeo tuned into a goat which made Masamune laugh even harder.

"What happened there?" Toby questioned throwing Faust away "is he suppose to be me?" he asked Masamune nodded.

POOF!

Faust was now a hyena and Toby turns into a raven, Faust looked at Toby hungrily.

"Ah! He's gonna eat me!" Toby squawked. Ginga notices Toby "Wow, delicious Raven"

"Why does everybody wanna eat me?" Toby muttered

"Hey I'm delicious too" Masamune said

Chao Xin appeared out of no where "hey" he said casually, Toby flew away

"…."Faust just stared blankly at the sky

"ha! I can fly to!" Ginga said and started to chase the 'delicious raven'

Without warning Faust swallowed Chao Xin

"O.O oh God does that mean I ate him too?" Toby squawked

"Technically yeah" Zeo bleated

"I'm going for the goat!" Ginga declared, Zeo started running.

"Hey what about me?" Toby asked then he spotted Ryuga "I'm getting hungry too"

"O.O" Ryuga started running while Toby chased him, Ziggurat ran around saying he's on fire, while Yu watched in amusement…..

He woke up again

"Wow that was even weirder" Yu muttered

**I'm messed up and crazy, hahaha! Wanna turn soe other character into a creature, just review**


	3. Warning, I'm getting boring!

**Again, I'm crazy….KazarinaIceAngel requested for Sophie and Wales, I just thought why not drag the whole team into this madness XD yeah here's another one, with the help of fan person & dreamlily **

Yu wasn't in New York City anymore, instead he was in a big mansion filled with classical paintings, antique vases and a giant organ in the middle of it, Yu started to have doubts that he's gonna have fun in a place like this. The walls were mystique and dark which was starting to freak Yu out, the house seemed to be boring. It took time for him to notice that he wasn't a fairy anymore, Yu frowned "Aw…this place is so boring!" his voice echoed through out the house. Yu silenced once he heard loud footsteps, he stayed frozen on the spot hoping that his two consecutive funny dreams won't turn into a nightmare.

Masamune suddenly appeared out of nowhere "Hey Yu, I'm still a wolf" he said happily, Yu suddenly turned into a fairy again "Aw sweet! I have never been more this happy to be a fairy" Yu said flying high

The loud footsteps could still be heard "Hey masa-moo moo, what is that noise?" Yu asked.

Masamune shrugged and started howling like an idiot again. Yu's sweat dropped

The front door busted open and Klaus ran in, suddenly turned into hulk "Me smash puny wolf!" he declared and broke the leg of a piano and started to chase Masamune around hitting everything in his way, Masamune dodging every attack "you missed!" Masamune taunted, Klaus swung the door open, it hit Masamune, hard. He was stuck on the wall like a spider.

Klaus continued to smash thing.

Julian heard loud noises, which woke him "What could that be?" he asked himself and put on his King Arthur suit and began running down his strangely long spiral staircase.

A while longer he was getting tired, his suit wasn't helping either "Why the hell did I put this on?!" Julian yelled and kept running down the stairs.

Faust appeared out of nowhere "Just keep spinning, just keep spinning, just keep spinning"

"What the heck? Just get me off of these freakin' stairs!" Julian yelped.

Klaus ran out the door and ran straight to the streets where there is a crowed gathering and he started singing

_You're my honeybunch,_

_Pumpy-umpu-unkin,_

_You're my sweetie pi._

_You're my cupycak, gumdrop,_

_Snoogums-boogums_

_You're the apple of my eye_

Yu fell on the floor laughing like a dead fly, but suddenly poofed to beylin temple "Aw that was funny" Yu whined

Da Xiang, Mei Mei and Chi Yun were starring at Faust, who was sitting in the middle What are you doing here?" Da Xiang asked.

"I'm trying to digest your friend….."Faust simply said, Mei-Mei made a groused out expression.

"Okay, let's get back to training, Chi Yun, do a drop kick" Da Xiang commanded.

Chi Yun shrugged and charged forward but accidentally kicked Da Xiang's *You know what I mean*

Da Xiang fell on the floor rolling around in pain, Mei Mei and Chi Yun's sweat dropped, they couldn't believe how immature Da Xiang could be.

Once the pain was over, Da Xiang jolted to his feet "You saw nothing" he said giving them a death glare, Chi Yun and Mei Mei gulped.

Meowing noises outside, Mei mei quickly checked it out "Oh a cat, and it's green!" Mei Mei picked it up and threw it to Faust, Faust stared blankly at it, "That guy wears lady shoes" he pointed at Da Xiang.

Da Xiang held back his anger and tried to ignore him "Get back to training"

A while longer they could hear hissing noises, Mei Mei ran there to see what's going on, she saw Faust, with a razor, he shaved off Kyoya's green fur.

Mei Mei stood there with O_O expression.

Lighting struck A Dark Blue whale fell from the sky, and landed on Da Xiang followed by a light blue whale landed on the dark blue one's back.

"Aw Sophie, you gained a lot of weight!" Whales grunted

Sophie seems offended "It's not like I'm in normal size right now"

Klaus was still singing his weird cupcake song, Julian was still running down his endless staircase.

Yu woke up again "over already?"

**I'm getting boring! Any suggestion? I was planning to mess with Koma Village next, if you want characters to come back go ahead, but I'm loosing my humor, please help maybe. Sorry if there is too much Faust, I love that guy, preferably Toby **


	4. Then It's War!

**Most insane dreams **

**Like I said, I'm messing with Koma village! Some of the ideas came from fan person, and Casey is her OC XD the conversation was getting funny.**

Ginga escaped the fleet of crazy scientists and flew back to Koma Village, he didn't even notice where he was going until he hit Mt. Hagane "Aw" Ginga growled finally taking notice of the village that was right behind it "Might as well go visit"

Hyoma was just sitting by the lake with Hokuto, just when Hyoma's back was turned Hokuto turned into a fish and Hyoma suddenly turned into a goat.

"FISH! DELICIOUS FISH!" Hyoma bleated, Hokuto dove in the water, Hyoma stuck his head down.

Ginga arrived to see a goat, face down on the lake, it was very weird…

"Um, Hyoma…what are you doing" Ginga asked

Hyoma pulled his head out "I catch big white fish"

"Dragon!" a bunch of angry villagers exclaimed and started throwing pieces of wood at Ginga.

"Hey, quit throwing things at me!" Ginga felt something damp touch his body "Hey was that ketchup? Why the heck would you-" Ginga got splashed in the face with more ketchup.

Ryo walked out of the house, then turned into an ostrich "Hey everyone, do you want eggs? I'm giving then out for free; do you want them on your head or on your body?" Ryo asked walking around; the angry villagers were too busy throwing stuff at Ginga.

Casey suddenly appeared out of nowhere "don't lay eggs on Tsubasa!" Casey pointed at the eagle that was below it.

Ryo shrugged and layed an egg on the eagle "Ah, Get it off! Get it off!" Tsubasa squawked.

"RYO!" Casey yelled and grabbed a very powerful water gun "Come here you oversized pigeon!"

"I'm an ostrich!" Ryo said and started running.

Ginga lost it and blew fire, everywhere.

"Then it's war!" the villagers declared and started to throw more stuff at Ginga.

"Ah! Where the heck are you Ryuga! I blame you!" Ginga yelled.

~somewhere in New York~

Ryuga was at the pound, trying to chew the cage "is someone blaming me?" his ear twitched

~ back at Koma Village~

Villagers vs Dragon and a goat.

"Baaaa" Hyoma bleated

"Can't you do anything but that?" Ginga growled

"I'm a goat, what else do you expect me to do?" Hyoma bleated

The villagers now have pitch forks and torches "Burn the dragon!" they shouted

"I could burn you!" Ginga said and sprayed fire all over them, they were all barbequed in no time.

"I still want that fish" Hyoma muttered

**That's the end, getting worse right? I'll have this flashback of team Starbreaker vs Gan Gan Galaxy kinda like a rewind of time, only it's weirder than the real thing.**

**Guess what I'm gonna mess with next, Brazil!**

**Request for any other character to come back, review.**


	5. Lobsters and Mayhem

**Most Insane Dreams **

**As promised, here's team Garcia! Enjoy!**

Argo and Ian were sitting face to face each other on a dark alleyway.

"So why did you call me here Argo?" Ian asked breaking the silence that has been going on for a while.

"Oh nothing, I have been hungry these days" Argo said

"What does that have to do with me?" Ian asked, it was getting awkward for him.

Argo shrugged, a dust cloud appeared out of nowhere! And when it disappeared in front of Argo was potato.

"Lunch!" Argo exclaimed and grabbed a gigantic fork out of nowhere.

"What do you mean lunch?" Ian asked in wonder, then checked one of his arms, if he even has arms.

"I am a potato?! What the?!" Ian said in shock, then he saw Argo drawing close to him with a gigantic fork.

"Come here delicious!" Argo said preparing Him to stab the fork, the potato suddenly grew eyes, followed by legs "Argo, it's me, I'm your brother!"" Ian tried convincing him.

"Why would I be related to a potato?" Argo thought for a moment, then he shruggedstill he chased Ian all around the city.

Selen was on the beach, laying below the sun, what distracted her the most was the fact that Argo kept passing by her, and she thought she saw a potato screaming help!

She can't stand all that weirdness,she was unaware that she was going to be a part of it too.

She turned into a crab, still unaware, she opened her eyes to see everyone starring at her "What's going on?" she asked everyone.

All the people stood there wide eyed, then ran away from her, she heard someone hell talking crab, she scratched the sand with her fingers, more like claws and finally she was aware that she is a crustasian "What the?" before she could say anything else, Tetsuya broke through the crowed "come here my precious talking crab!"

Selen acted quick and pinched Tetsuya the moment he tried to pick her up "get away from me you pervert!"

"What? Who are you calling pervert?" Tetsuya said, Selen started to run.

Enzo was bored, he decided to pull a prank in the laundry shop, he enterthrone of the washing machines attempting to scare whoever opens it, too bad, the one who opened it was a big scary rabbit with abnormally sharp teeth.

Enzo got scared and sat deep in the machine,which was bigger than he expected.

After spinning and spinning and spinning in the machine, it finally stopped, Enzo climbed out wobbling slightly, then he turned into a giant lobster.

"Wow,look at me, amazing huh?" he told the by standees as they started running, without warning Enzo was tackled by the giant rabbit.

Yu came just in time to see it all, it was awkward seeing a rabbit and a lobster fight like that were in some kind of wrestling turnament.

The owner of the laundry shop saw the whole scene, then he stared at Yu wide eyed and pointed at the two wrestling animals?

"I've seen weirder"Yu told him

**That's all for now, I'm gonna post a team Han Gan Galaxy vs Starbreaker rewind of events, like I said, review!**


	6. Gan Gan Galaxy vs Starbreaker rewind

**Most Insane Dreams**

**As Promised this is the rewind of time, Team Starbreaker vs team Gan Gan Galaxy in a weirder way, enjoy!**

Yu woke up in a large stadium "Aw sweet, is this the final battle, yay! I didn't miss it after all" it took him time to notice that he was a fairy "What the" then he looked at his teammates Ginga the dragon, Tsubasa the eagle, Masamune the idiot werewolf and Madoka the serpent "Oh it's one of those dreams again"

On the other side there was team Starbreaker, Damian the three headed dog, Zeo the goat, Jack the troll and Faust, the hyena. Ziggurat was watching from his office, still burnt because Jack set him on fire.

"MY SKIN IS GREEN, WAAAAAAHHHHHH!" the American DJ yelled from stands

"ME TOO!" Blader DJ yelled from the other side.

ANNOUNCEMENT: for all the children who is watching this battle, please be aware that the stadium is full of weird creatures, do not attempt to go near them.

"I'm an ogre" the American DJ said "Anyway, this is the first battle is between Zeo and Masamune"

Zeo vs Masamune: Goat vs Werewolf

All the crowd heard was:

_Howl_

_Baaa_

_Howl_

_Baaa_

_Howl_

_Baaa_

_Howl "wait what are we suppose to do?"_

_Zeo shrugged "Battle I guess"_

_Howl _

_Baaa_

_Howl_

_Baaa_

"_I'm thirsty, can I have some milk?" Masamune asked_

"_Don't even try" Zeo bleated._

"Okay there is not going to be a winner over there, go back to where you came from!" says the DJ who is a goblin. "Next up is Faust vs Tsubasa"

The eagle vs hyena

Faust stood there blankly starring at Tsubasa, who fluffed his feathers.

"Aren't we supposed to battle?" Tsubasa squawked.

"I'm still trying to digest Chao Xin…."

Not long the crowd started booing, Faust starred blankly at them then grabbed a razor with his paw, "Watch me shave this bird!"

O_O Tsubasa flew away while Faust ran after it.

Blader DJ smiled sheepishly revealing his big yellow teeth "Ew!" the crowed said.

The American DJ took over "Next up is Jack vs Yu.

Yu flew excitedly to the stadium, Jack suddenly threw a giant candy cane at him "Wah!" Yu dogged it "What was that for?" Yu asked

"We are supposed to fight! With this" Jack said picking his giant cane up.

"We're supposed to fight with Beyblades!" Yu yelled

"Oh yeah, what did you call the first two battles there?" Jack said jumping down on the stadium.

Yu had no choice but to follow, it was a challenge for Yu to lift it since he was only 6 inches big "okay what are we going to do here?"

Later….

Yu and Jack were trying to wack each other with Candy canes using drum symbols as shields "Where did you get this stuff anyway?" Yu asked

Jack shrugged.

"Okay! That's enough!" the American DJ yelled at them Jack shot his candy cane at him "kill joy!"

Blader DJ took over "here comes the last battle for this tournament, Ginga vs Damian!"

Dragon vs Cerberus

"Why dragon, not Pegasus?" Damian asked

"Why don't you ask Ryuga, this is his entire fault!" Ginga yelled

"….."

"I'm not really sure what to do here….."Damian said

"Me neither"

Damian wrinkled his nose "I'm hungry, lets team up and eat Ziggurat" Damian suggested

"Want some ostrich egg with that?" Ginga asked

The two left the stadium and went to the offices

Ginga barged in his dad's office and saw Ryo the ostrich "Hey dad, can I have an egg?"

"Sure" Ryo layed an egg

"Thanks" Damian picked it up.

"You know where to get a giant frying pan?" Ginga asked his new dog friend

Damian shrugged "Let's just cook it by the fire place"

The two barged in Ziggurat's office.

The crowd outside heard Ziggurat screaming, and Growling followed by barking, the two DJs turned red in embarrassment

"It's a tie!" they both said.

Yu was nibbling his giant candy cane,

Faust was trying to climb up a tree,

Ginga and Damian just had they're lunch,

Jack started painting himself on the walls,

Zeo was producing milk,

Masamune was howling like an idiot again.

Faust managed to grab Tsubasa's talons and shaves off his feathers.

Casey appears out of nowhere again and jumps on Faust and shaved half of his hair off.

Ginga and Damian barged out the door, everyonewas looking at them.

"Did you two eat Ziggurat?" the American DJ asked

"No, he kept running" Ginga said.

"Yeah, and he smelled funny" Damian barked

Jack noticed the candy cane he shot at blader DJ, it was stuck to the wall "Beutiful, my piece of art, I'm gonna call you, wall candy!" Jack yelled

Yu's sweat dropped.

Ziggurat emerged out the door "those two tried to eat me!" he said to the crowd.

"So" Blader DJ said.

Jack saw Ziggurat and took a can of paint out, then sprayed it to ziggurat's face.

"My eyes! I can't see!"Ziggurat exclaimedand ran straight to the streets, then got ran over by a bus.

**Hope you liked this one XD **

**Let's have a vote, hatch character do you hate the most?**

**Pick anyone. The next chapter is gonna be about all the characters throwing stuff at the hatest character.**

**I don't know about you but I personally hate Ziggurat!**

**Review and tell me who you hate XD**


	7. Endless Nightfall

**Ziggurat wins! Yay!**

**Ziggurat: what do I win?**

**Silver (me): TORTURE!**

**Ziggurat: WHAT?!**

**Haha, I see everybody really hates Ziggurat, for those who voted for someone else, don't worry, I'll find a way to torture them somehow MWAHAHAHA!**

**I have a lot of reasons to hate Ziggurat *points at dear Toby***

**And one of our guests here wants to stab Ziggurat with gold knives (which is what I'm gonna do in this chapter)**

**If I get a chance to torture Ziggurat, I'll make him lick soap, cover him in alcohol, set him on fire and make my dog eat whatever is left.**

**My conclusion is no body would hate Ziggurat more than Toby, Zeo and Masamune, so this chapter is all about them, sorry if you were expecting someone else XD**

POOF!

This time Yu was at the bottom of the HD building, he saw Ziggurat with one foot chained to the floor.

"What are you doing there?" Yu asked

Ziggurat shrugged

"Hey! you might wanna move if you don't wanna get hit" the noise came from the top of HD building, Yu looked up to see Masamune in human form waving his hands up and down signaling Yu to move aside.

"Get hit by what?" Yu asked

Zeo popped up "You don't wanna know"

"Wait, did he say hit?" Ziggurat asked

"I think so" Yu moved aside.

A remote control suddenly dropped and hit Ziggurat in the head.

"That didn't even hurt" Ziggurat muttered.

"Does this hurt?" Toby asked and threw an electric fan at him.

"A little bit, face it, you children can't hurt me!" Ziggurat yelled at them, a brick landed on his face "That's for calling us children!"

"None of your tiny things can hurt me" Ziggurat boasted.

"Hey are you allergic to be stings?" Zeo asked

"Yes why?"

"This is perfect for you!" Zeo threw the bee hive at him

"Wah! How did you guys get your hands on a bee hive?! Aw! Aw! Go away you stupid insects!" Ziggurat was blinded by the wasps that were surrounding him.

Toby kicked a giant arm chair down the building, after the bees flew away Ziggurat relaxed "Crazy children" he muttered then got struck by a chair followed by a 64 inched flat screen TV.

"Those are all from your office!" Toby said.

"I'm calling my lawyer!" Ziggurat declared only to get hit by a 400paged hard bound book. And a sword which almost hit him.

"Seriously a sword? Are you trying to kill me?" Ziggurat yelled

"Yeah, what else do you think we're trying to do?" Masamune said sarcastically.

Then Zeo brought out a box of gold knives (this was our guest's idea, I loved it so much I decided to use it, I hope that's fine with you) and started aiming for Ziggurat.

"Wah! Ziggurat kept dodging "Seriously, how do teenagers spend their money anyway?"

Zeo took a microwave out of his box and prepared to throw it, "Wait!" Toby took a lighter and set it on fire, and then Zeo threw it at Ziggurat.

"AAAAAHHHHHHH!it burns"

"Geez what else does it feel" Yu muttered "Hey do you guys have popcorn up there"

"Sorry, we only have torture items" Masamune said and laughed crazily then he began to drive a train, all the way down to the ground.

"How did you get a train on HD building?" Ziggurat exclaimed while he was being run over by Masamune.

"This roof is bigger than you think" Toby said and pushed a giant organ to the edge "Hey I borrowed this from someone, so make sure you fix it after I throw it to you!"

"Fix what…ah! Piano!"

SPLAT

Ziggurat laid flat on the ground "Do you expect me to fix that?"

"You should, if you don't want to get beaten up by coach steel" Zeo snickered

"Wait….Coach steel plays the piano?" Masamune asked in shock

"Just go get the train engine" Toby requested

Zeo was literally lifting an igloo "prepare to freeze Ziggurat!" he threw it

"I'm tired of this" Ziggurat muttered letting the igloo hit him square inch in the head.

Masamune came back with a giant engine on his back "Here it is!" he happily said

"I said train engine" Toby said starring at the large chunk of metal on Masamune's back

"Really, I thought you said jet engine"

Toby shrugged "works for me"

SPLAT

Followed by the pyramid of Egypt

Ziggurat was knocked unconscious.

"I think we killed him" Masamune concluded starring at the unmoving body.

"I'm sure he'll wake up once I throw this giant tank of piranhas at him" Zeo said and poured the tank along with the dirty swamp water.

"Did he say piranha?" Ziggurat suddenly asked

"Duh, are you deaf!" Yu yelled at him

"Aw! Piranhas are more painful than I expect them to be"

Then the Big Ben came crashing down on Ziggurat.

"How did you lift the Big Ben?!"

"We were the ones who made the Leaning Tower of Pizza straight" Masamune said

"What's next? The Statue of Liberty?"  
"You asked for it!" Toby threw the statue at him.

"Me and my big mouth"

Masamune threw the whole Jupiter at him, thus destroying the whole world cause of Jupiter's large mass

Just kidding…..

**lol me and my brother were just playing the incident and this just came up.**

**For those who voted for someone else, especially Doji, do not worry, I'll find a way to torture them in the later chapters, it's up to you guys to decide who goes first.**

**Here's what you guys voted for aside from Ziggy**

**Doji**

**Madoka**

**Julian **

**Masamune**

**Busijima **

**Hikaru **

**Nile**

**Team Garcia (I also hate them for hurting Yu)**

**You guys decide who goes first, just review and tell me, I'll take another voting, personally I want Doji to go first XD**

**I'm so glad no one wrote Ginga :D**


	8. Cacti and an important note

**Here, I updated, and right now my head is full of sanity...enjoy!**

Ginga flew in the New York City pound " Can I have that white dog" he pointed at Ryuga.

"TALKING DRAGON!" the guard screamed and ran away.

Ginga shrugged and went in by himself "Hey Ryuga! Where the heck are you?"

Ryuga started barking and biting the bars of his cage , Ginga grabbed his cage with his talons and flew out the window.

"So what's with he sudden break in?" Ryuga asked

"I just found Doji, felt like torturing him" Ginga said with a devious grin.

One hour later...

Doji ran out of the Dark Nebula building, followed by Ginga and Ryuga each holding a baby cactus plant, the scenery mysteriously turned into a desert with a lot of cacti "Hey Doji, you love cacti so much why don't you go hug it!" Ginga teased ad circled Doji, while Ryuga dove under him, holding the baby cactus, he hit Doji in the...ahem...(SkylarkOfTheMoon's lovely idea that made me laugh so hard)

"Aw! Stupid cacti!" Doji yelled.

The Cato all around him suddenly grew eyes, followed by arms and legs "what did you say?"

" Getting weirder..." Ginga muttered

" Hey, let's get out of here before we get involved" Ryuga suggested.

Ginga grabbed Ryuga by the scruff and flew away " I'm not liking this..." Ryuga complained.

"Ha! You can't fly" Ginga rubbed it in as they both clung on a tree watching the cacti dogpile on Doji.

"it's official, I hate cacti!"

**Sorry it's kinda short, next is Team Garcia, all of them, getting tortured! MWAHAHAH**

**I don't know if you all noticed but...I'm always here. Well now, I think im not gonna be here for three months, school is starting again, and I chose this weekend to get as far away from here as possible, I've been addicted and I can't leave it alone, I figured if I keep this up I might loose concentration, who knows, I might even need therapy XD**

**I don't know when exactly I'll update, as long as I don't have mountain piles of homework, I will, but for now...see you in December.**


	9. AUTHORS!

**Most Insane Dreams**

**Did you guys see the Garcia siblings in Zero-G? I fell off my chair, Argo looks like a 65 year old man!**

The only thing team Garcia expected was a nice, quiet, peaceful, relaxing vacation in New York, too bad their not going to get it.

"What? Watching team Garcia taking a vacation is boring!" Yu complained, he was sitting on top of a tall building.

It's not gonna be an ordinary vacation, said the narrator, whoever she is….

"Amazing huh? Amazing huh?" Enzo kept repeating jumping up and down; the rest of the siblings seemed more annoyed than eager.

"Shut up" Argo snapped, Enzo pouted "Fine" yet he still kept jumping even higher and higher and he landed on a delivery truck of trampolines and shot up to like 600 feet in the sky **(I know it's impossible, but it's gonna be funny) **and got sucked into a jet engine, came out of the other side bald, "Ahhhh! My hair!" then he fell like a meteor and landed flat on the street like slime, and then bulged back into shape.

"Eek! Is Enzo even a human?" Yu wondered.

I don't know, I think he's more of an alien, said the narrator, whoever she is…

Every by stander started screaming, yelling and running around in circles.

Silver came out of one of the alleys holding a set of car keys.

"Wait…who's Silver?" Yu asked.

She's one of the authors, said the narrator, whoever she is….

"Why is everyone running away from her?"

She's an author; this is a story, who knows what she might do? Explained the narrator, whoever she is…the Garcia siblings split up.

Silver hoped in a silver car and started speeding, running after Argo.

"Help! She's gonna kill me!" Argo yelled.

"No, don't worry I just want to run over you" Silver said.

A police suddenly rode on his motor cycle and chased Silver "Hey kid, your too young to drive and your speeding!"  
"JUST ONE MORE YEAR AND IT"S LEGAL, AND I DON"T CARE!" Silver took out a giant shovel and slapped the police with it, she kept her eyes off the road for 5 seconds and did not watch where she was going, and she crashed into the Dungeon Gym.

"I. AM. SO. SORRY!" Silver started to panic.

Then Toby came out O_O "What happened here?"

"…Ah! it's Toby! It's Toby! It's Toby! It's Toby!" Silver started to twirl round and round eventually she got dragged away by Fan.

"Wait there are two authors?" Yu interrupted.

Yes, said the narrator, who ever she was….

Silver decided to move on from the whole Toby incident and hung Selen on the statue of liberty.

"….I thought Masamune threw that at Ziggurat?" Fan asked.

"….they must have got it back…."

Ian secretly runs in a room.

"Oh no! your not escaping!" Fan ran after him and locked the door behind her.

A few minutes later…

"Help! She's trying to beat me to death with a stick!"

"At least a stick is better than this" Silver hold out a chainsaw and turns it on "Hey Selen! Better not think of coming down from there!"

Fan and Silver busted a train out of the train station and drove it to the streets of New York.

"Wait! I haven't ran over Argo yet!" Silver suddenly realized.

"Then let's do it now" Fan said "Where is he anyway?"

The same police from before suddenly shows up "Aw come on, a train?"

"We're just having fun!" Fan pushed him out the window.

"The shovel was better!" the police said.

"Aw shut up" Silver sprayed pepper spray on his eyes.

The two authors drove around New York City in a train, trying to find Argo.

"Wait! Isn't that Argo over there?" Silver pointed at a muscular figure that was hiding behind a trash can.

"Great!" Fan drove and ran over him.

Silver took a second look "Opps, I think we ran over the wrong person…"

"…"

"…."

"Never mind, let's just look for him"

"There he is!" Silver pointed at a tall muscular figure again.

"Are you sure?"

"Wait…I don't think so…"

Fan's sweat dropped.

"No! I'm going blind!" Silver rolled around the floor.

They decided to switch places.

"Hey Silver, I think he's over there"

"Kay" Silver drove to the tan skinned man "Is….that Argo"

"Opps…"

"WHY DO ALL OF YOU LOOK SO MUCH LIKE ARGO!?"

It was almost sunset, Silver and Fan caught Argo and the rest of the siblings sneaking away.

"I think we should run over them all"

"Okay!"

Isn't really a vacation after all said the narrator, whomever she might be

"Seriously who are you anyway?" Yu snapped.

"MY NAME IS NOBODY!" the narrator jumps in a bush.

**Time to complete the torture list, who do you wanna torture next?**

**Madoka**

**Julian **

**Masamune**

**Busijima **

**Hikaru **

**Nile**

**Damian**


	10. That's a Woman?

**Boo! No, I just wanted to change my greeting XD well, I know Masamune isn't suppose to be next, but I just thought of this out of no where, so I'm gonna post this first :D**

Today, Masamune the werewolf, Zeo the goat and Toby the raven went to the supermarket for a little shopping.

"Oh don't mind me, I'm just visiting New York for a vacation" Silver said innocently while casually walking down the streets "IT'S TOBY!" she suddenly shrieked right into a bystander's ear, causing his to topple over and clutch the sides of his head.

Toby was about to fly when Silver suddenly grabbed his talons and hugged it "You're so cute! I've always wanted a pet bird, especially when it's Toby!" Silver ran away, Masamune and Zeo stood there dumbfounded "When do you think she'll return him?" Masamune asked.

"Never maybe" Zeo said.

"Nah! I'll get him" Fan came out of an alley "Silver! Come back here!"

"Wait! I'm coming with you!" Zeo ran after her.

Masamune sat down "I guess I'm alone" he muttered a person suddenly tripped over his tail "Aw!" Masamune cried out "Watch it man!"

The person turned around "man?" she said vigorously.

Meanwhile, Ginga and Ryuga were watching the whole Doji and cacti thing that was being replayed on the DVD player, apparently someone had video tapped it for them/

Masamune suddenly busted down the door "He-he-he-he-he"

"He what?"

"She-she-she-she" Masamune couldn't make the words come out.

"What do you think he's saying?" Ginga asked

"I think he can't distinguish he and she"

"COME BACK HERE YOU STUPID TALKING WOLF" a gruff voice suddenly yelled and busted in the wall.

"Um…we have a door like, right next to you" Ginga said

The woman ran in with a furious look, scanning the room for Masamune, she was big, hairy and muscular.

"THAT'S A WOMAN!?" Ryuga exclaimed trying to keep himself from laughing

"Is it so hard to tell?" the woman asked bringing out a bat

"Learn how to shave woman" Ryuga urged

"And proper diet" added Ginga

The woman shrugged "I'm just gonna beat up wolf boy" she said dragging Masamune in a closet.

From that day on Masamune learned how to keep his mouth shut.

~in a room~

"Come on Silver get out of there!" Fan begged

"NO! your never getting Toby back!" Silver snapped

"Are you okay in there?" Zeo asked

"She's….hugging….me…too tight!" Toby wheezed

**Still working on the next torture chapter XD see you maybe next week….**


	11. Fangirling

**My apologies, cause Damian was suppose to go next, but we just wanted to kill….ahem….I mean torture, Nile so badly…**

To start off the day, Fan was holding Nile by the wrist hanging him on the edge of a 50 meter cliff while Silver was behind her laughing menacingly.

"Hahahahahah"

"Silver, we get it" said the narrator

-_- "nothing's wrong with emphasizing!"

Nile kept struggling in Fan's grip

"Hey! if you keep struggling the better chance you may fall to your death" Silver yelled at him.

Fan shrugged "he'd fall to his death anyway, either he does it himself or I drop him"

"Drop him! Drop him!" Silver chanted.

Then Kyoya suddenly appeared in front of them with a bat.

"I have a bat!" Kyoya swung it around.

"Could you people quit emphasizing!" the narrator snapped

Fan pulled Nile back up to the ground and grabbed the bat while Kyoya wasn't looking and threw it down the cliff "well atleast your boyfriend's safe Yoyo" she said in a taunting voice.

Kyoya looked like he was about to murder someone

"Hey, we put Nile back, why don't you go back to where you came from!" Silver said

"Yeah, Yoyo, just like what Silver said, we have put your boyfriend back" she said tauntingly again.

Kyoya grinded his teeth "stop calling me that name"

"Why? You let Yu say it all the time" Fan asked

"Yeah Yoyo!" Yu was sitting on a rock behind.

"I don't let him, he does it by himself"

"Oh well" Silver dumped Nile in the Pacific Ocean.

Fan's pet Shark bit off Nile's arm

O_O Silver hoisted him up and threw him off a waterfall

"What? No screaming?" Fan wondered.

"….I think he's dead" Silver turned pale.

"No he isn't, HEY NILE! WATCH OUT FOR THOSE SHARP POINTY ROCKS ON THE BOTTOM!"

"Plus piranhas"

"I regret nothing!" Fan ran off.

Silver paced back and fourth wondering what else she could do.

"Geez I wonder what I'm going to do"

"Silver! I told you to stop emphasizing!"

"I HAVE MY OWN FREE WILL WOMAN!"

"I'm still here!" Nile whimpered.

"Shut up!" Fan came back again throwing a bomb at Nile, which exploded and silled greenish liquid on Nile.

Then Silver threw a 600kg weight on him "I'd be surprised if that didn't kill him"

"I'm still alive…." Nile said

O_O

"And you missed…." He added

Silver face palmed "I hate my aim"

Fan threw another goo bomb at Nile "I'm glad my aim is good" then she pulled Nile back up.

Silver invited a bunch of fan girls over

"THERE'S NILE!" said a fan girl

"Get him!" said another fan girl

A batch of fan girls ran towards Nile

O.o Nile ran to a road and accidentally got struck by a truck.

All the fan girls dragged him away

"HE'S STILL ALIVE!?" Silver followed them, Fan followed with a frying pan behind her back.

All the fan girls hisses at Silver "Wow….they are soo rabid, can I borrow that frying pan?"

Fan handed Silver a second frying pan then she wacked a fan girl with her own "Don't mess with the Fan!"

"Yay!" Silver cheered and started to play whack the mole, Fan girl version.

Fan saw Nile trying to escape from the corner of her eye, she whacked him in the head so hard that he fell unconscious again.

"Let's drag him back to the waterfall, or hang him on a jet" Silver started throwing suggestions.

"How bout telling him everything's a lie when he wakes up?"

"EVEN BETTER!"

~few hours later~

Nile woke up and Silver immediately stood in front of him "EVERYTHING YOU KNOW IS A LIE! AND YOUR REAL NAME IS DONALD!"

Fan was snickering.

"When the heck did my name become Donald?'

"How dare you question the name you parents gave you!" Silver slapped him with a white glove.

A few weeks later, Kyoya saw Nile running around the streets telling everyone he's Donald.

"WTF Nile?" Kyoya's eye twitched.

"What? Who's Nile?"

"Psst!" Silver called out "do you realize that this guy is trying to destroy the world"

"WHAT!?" Nile grabbed a bat.

"What the heck?"

Fan was on a chair eating some popcorn with Yu "This I have to see!"

Silver handed Kyoya a very old stick

"This stupid stick can't do anything!" Kyoya broke it in two.

"And do you realize you just broke a 400 year old sacred stick from China" Silver said

Da Xiang appeared out of nowhere with a psychotic expression "KYOYA YOU IDIOT!"

Nile thought both Kyoya and Da Xiang were gonna destroy the world "AHH! I'M GONNNA KILL YOU BOTH BEFORE YOU DESTROY THIS WORLD!"

"Should we help them?" Silver asked

"Nah!" Fan sat back but saw Tsubasa in a far distance "TSUBASA! TSUBASA! TSUBASA!" she chased him.

Then Silver saw Toby "TOBY! HOW DID YOU GET OUT OF MY CLOSET!?"

**Damian is going next XD so how do you people like this chapter?**


End file.
